


Галька

by Izzy_Grinch



Series: Инквизиторы [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dorian is almost a part of him, Fluff and Angst, M/M, and smth else is too, big gentle loving beef Adaar, but Adaar can give it away, in the world of Pavus, to stay in the world of humans
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 21:14:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6345454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzy_Grinch/pseuds/Izzy_Grinch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Адаар не мыслит жизни без Дориана и готов пожертвовать чем угодно ради возможности остаться подле него.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Галька

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Pebble](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6345700) by [Izzy_Grinch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzy_Grinch/pseuds/Izzy_Grinch)



Инквизитор слышать ничего не желает. Когда Дориан заикается о скором возвращении в Тевинтер, Адаар подносит его пальцы к своим сухим губам и просит не остаться здесь, с ним, в полуразвалившейся крепости, где простыни пахнут плесенью, а книги в скудной библиотеке постепенно вытесняются опусами Тетраса, − нет, он просит забрать его с собой, подальше от заледеневших ступеней в купальне и бездарной литературы.

Дориан приятно смеется. Он счастлив, как может быть счастлив нашкодивший мальчишка, который, бессовестно нарушив десяток правил, чудом избежал смертельной за них расплаты. Он счастлив, как тот, чьи руки исцелованы бесстрашным наемником − свирепым, как твердили в детстве, монстром, сносящим головы и живьем вырывающим сердца. Но Адаар не снес − вскружил; не вырвал − протянул в чаше ладоней собственное.

И всегда он столь добр к другим, что порой эта чуткость граничит со слабоумием, как будто найденная безделушка или трусливый друффало помогут избавиться от того, ради чего все они растрачивают здесь лучшие свои годы. Даже на суде, после всего случившегося он не казнит Алексиуса, хотя Дориан ни на дюйм не позволяет себе отойти от окна, холодея в ожидании, когда же раздастся гомон первых зрителей и неохотные шаги эскорта, который возвел бы этого несчастного на эшафот.

И в бою Адаар обращается иглой из змеиного клыка: пропадает в тенях, а потом, поднырнув врагу под отставленный локоть, незримо колет кинжалом. Тела, словно погруженные в дремоту, валятся на сочные цветы, распустившиеся под топором Железного Быка, на разрозненные куски мяса, от которых Дориан спешит отвернуться, чтобы не ведать, какими оттенками может переливаться чужая плоть.

Адаар многих помнит поименно, от гонцов до солдат, и после боя не прочь пропустить стаканчик с теми, кто смог ускользнуть из-под неусыпного бдения лекарей, но куда больше он слушает и примечает, чем пьет, и, когда одних уносят проспаться, он лишь едва навеселе, чтобы учинить очередную шалость с Сэрой или, внезапно подкравшись из-за стеллажей, подхватить Дориана под колени и благодушно улыбаться, пока тот попрекает его несносность, не зная, как спуститься.

Он мягок и сострадателен для тал-васгота, резавшего по контрактам чьи-то неугодные глотки, а люди, с которыми он рос, не заразили его тщеславием, высокомерием, желчностью. Он сомневается в богах и не гордится своей избранностью − наоборот, как будто стыдится ее, боится даже и говорит Жозефине, что не намерен лгать крестьянам и знати, пусть на него глядят с испугом, пусть презирают и выдумывают нелестные истории, он стерпит.

− Дурак ты, − просто журит Дориан, поглаживая чуть заостренное ухо.

− Тем вернее, что у Андрасте и в мыслях бы не было со мной связываться.

Адаар порой излишне доверчив: один драколиск, покинув конюшню, очень быстро обучил его осторожности. Дориан не смог, а какому-то кусачему уродцу это удалось играючи, − по крайней мере, Адаар утверждает, что драколиск играл, а не пытался определить, каково истинное предназначение его когтей и зубов. Дориан не смог, хотя был совершенно серьезен, когда точно так же кусал и жалил побольнее, чтобы наверняка, чтобы Адаар держался подальше, чтобы он, сын Павусов, спал спокойно, пока Инквизитор бродит где-то в компании неповоротливых воинов, бедовых или коротконогих лучников, но − не магов.

И вот ужалить приходится снова. «Взгляни на себя, − мурлычет Дориан, проклиная Империю за свои слова, но обещая себе, что однажды никому больше не потребуется их произносить. − Излагай ты доступным языком хоть всю теорему Вираниона, но не успеешь задеть рогами люстру на приеме, как тебя мигом изловят и водрузят на стену к вепревым головам».

Адаар уклоняется от его виноватых касаний, Адаар мрачнеет, между бровей пролегает глубокая темная борозда, он смотрит в зеркало, которое принес сюда специально для Дориана, и тот, прижавшись к его плечу, смотрит тоже.

Васгот плотно сложен, хотя и не бугрится мышцами, у его лица крупные черты, простоватые анфас и любопытные в профиль, челюсть узка, ее движения почти изящны, лоб незначительно искривлен роговыми наростами, а кожа − и это первое, что привлекает внимание, − светлая как над висками, так и везде, нежная, розоватая. Раньше он носил короткую стрижку, сейчас отпустил волосы, и они, ничем не прихваченные, тяжело спадают между лопаток. Три витка чудесных, шероховатых, в мелких щербинках, рогов уходят вверх и немного в стороны.

Дориан тянется, чтобы притронуться к ним, но Адаар ловит его запястья и запечатлевает на них усталые, словно заснувшие поздней осенью бабочки, поцелуи, а потом говорит, что у него целая куча неотложных дел. Теперь он избегает своего отражения, а Дориану мучительно сильно хочется схватить его за подбородок, впиться взглядом в зрачки и кричать, позволяя пауку сомнений терзать изнутри легкие, о том, что ему страшно потерять своего Инквизитора, что в проклятом Тевинтере опаснее, чем в объятиях растревоженного Уртимиэля.

Но Дориан воспитан иначе. Как может он высказать подобное, если до сих пор корит себя за слабость, охватившую все тело, когда Инквизитор шагнул, невредимый, из адамантского разрыва, и Дориан устоял на подгибавшихся ногах лишь потому, что крепко уперся посохом.

Дориан злится на себя, злится на Адаара − за свою бестолковую беспомощность, на Коула, который возникает из ниоткуда, устраивается на столе среди фолиантов, подобрав неловко ноги. Коул говорит:

− Вперед-назад. Шумит, щемит, шатается. Это лишнее, не жалко. Вперед-назад. Пусть. Такая мелочь.

Дориан отмахивается, он не в настроении распутывать загадки неприкаянного духа, но тот прерывает свой монолог, только когда с лестницы доносится грохочущий топот и в библиотеку поднимается Блэкволл, растерянный, обходительный в своих попытках оправдаться, что сделал все возможное и от него зависящее, но Адаар был настроен слишком решительно, чтобы спорить. Кузнечный фартук стража-обманщика припорошен сероватой пылью. Коул повторяет:

− Вперед-назад. Хочет быть, как ты.

Блэкволл мнется, уступая дорогу, Солас недоуменно гнет брови, Варрик у камина разводит руками, и весь зал, все те, кто не разъехался после двухдневного пира, и те, кто продолжил честно служить Инквизиции, − все шепчутся и смолкают разом, стоит Дориану появиться перед ними, пробежать наискосок, у самого трона свернуть за дверь. Он, кажется, не дышит, кажется, крадется на цыпочках. Он не готов.

Лицо тал-васгота изменилось, утратило свою внутреннюю грубость, обрамленное густым каскадом волос, − они распущены, чтобы скрывать гладко отшлифованные выступы. Адаар действительно похож на человека, и от этой схожести у Дориана что-то дробится под ребрами. Он громко спрашивает, демон из какой распроклятой бездны заставил Инквизитора совершить эту наивнейшую, глупейшую жертву. Он исступленно вбивает кулак в грудь Адаара, прячет заблестевшие глаза и ласково обнимает склоненную к нему шею.

Два витых рога уложены на покрывало. Шершавые спилы белы, как жемчужная галька у неспокойных берегов Каринуса.


End file.
